


we're all just cynics on the run

by cassiandameron



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny, it didn't feel like goodbye.</p><p>---</p><p>This is a vigilante AU where the Five-0 crew run off after Wo Fat instead of continuing their duties in the police force. They basically go rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all just cynics on the run

**Author's Note:**

> This au was completely inspired by Chris's post on tumblr: http://keepupbabe.tumblr.com/post/37641241014/hawaii-five-0-au-steve-and-danny-as-petty

They're holed up in a crap motel in Bosnia following a lead that will probably fall flat when the eventual fallout happens.

Steve should have known something was wrong when Danny walked in to their hotel room with that look in his eyes. Instead of asking, Steve merely smirked, letting his gaze roam down Danny's body, and assumed that he knew what Danny wanted.

You know what they say about assuming.

Danny slams something down on the table, "I'm going."

That immediately wipes the smile of Steve's face. He carefully sets his glass down, wiping away some of its condensation. Before he can ask, Danny taps firmly on the postcard he had smacked on the table.

"I'm  _going_ ," it's firm and Steve can tell from the light in Danny's eyes, he's serious.

"We're not done yet," he states as he slides the postcard closer with a finger, taking in the picturesque image of Hawaii.

"I'm done," he repeats clearly, "and Chin's coming with me."

Steve's eyes are hard when they flick up from the postcard; he can feel the beginning burn of jealousy.

Danny raises a finger, stopping Steve's retort. "He misses his family."

"And what about me?" It sounds childish to his own ears but he's willing to be pathetic to keep Danny. He'll do anything to keep Danny.

"I told you when we were in Moscow. When Kono-"

"That wasn't my fault!" He stands, his anger growing with his desperation.

"I'm not saying it was!" Danny takes a deep breath, swiping a hand through his hair. "I'm just saying, maybe Kono was right? It's time for us to go home."

"Not until we find Wo Fat," Steve snaps, crossing his arms firmly. He refuses to give up. He’s never going to give up. Wo Fat has taken too many of his friends and family. He’s got no one left but Danny and he's not going to give Wo Fat a chance at him either.

He can see the fight in Danny dissipate. Steve's frowning, glaring a hole into the floor when Danny takes him by the hips. He's watching Steve like the detective he is, looking for some kind of break, but Steve doesn't give it to him.

"Steve," he says his name with such weariness that it makes Steve look back. Danny's hands are holding him tight as Danny kisses him roughly. It doesn't feel like goodbye.

When Steve opens his eyes again, he’s looking into Danny’s watery blue ones.

"I got a little girl waiting for me Steve. My little girl is gonna forget who I am. My little Grace-" Danny's voice breaks as he steps back, taking the postcard from the table. He pushes it roughly into Steve's chest until he takes it.

"When you're done, you know where to find me."

"Danny," he tries for one more protest but Danny waves it off as he exits the room. It’s then that he notices Chin at the door way, arms crossed and watching Steve like he knows something. And maybe he does, Chins always been good with that.

"I'll see you at home," Chin says finally, catching Steve off guard. With that, he's alone.

Funny, it didn't feel like goodbye.


End file.
